


Easier said than done

by Vivana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard Only Looks Nice From the Outside, Homophobia, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Abuse, TRIES, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and needs a hug, thor tries to be a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivana/pseuds/Vivana
Summary: Tony is in love. Apparently, Loki likes him as well. So it should be easy, right?Loki has been sent to live with the Avengers some time ago and to his and their surprise actually gets along with them. With some better than with others. A lot better with Tony. Too bad that the past instantly comes knocking once everything looks good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally managed to rework my NaNo story from 2016, yay!  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Heavy kisses, bodies pressed together – and suddenly nothing. Tony stumbled a few steps backwards as Loki pushed him away.

“Stop”, he said, gasped, still trying to steady his breath.

Tony shot him a confused look. It had definitely felt as if he had enjoyed it as well. Okay, Tony had kissed him pretty much out of the blue, but at some point he had just been fed up with them tip-toeing around each other for the past, what, weeks, months? And it had been Loki who had instantly pulled him closer just moments ago.Who now just looked at him, with an expression Tony couldn't pin down. But it felt as if he was looking inside of him, making him mentally squirm. He just wanted to crack a dumb joke, play everything down. But then Loki spoke up again, slow and careful, trying to mask that he was not as calm beneath the surface.

“Why did you do that?”

Tony blinked a few times. He had expected an accusation, something to push him away, not an honest question. There was a short twitch around Loki's lips. He was taking to long to answer.

“I thought that was obvious”, Tony nonchalantly replied. “You know, making out, maybe getting somewhere more comfortable.” As Loki's face hardened, he tensed up and started to ramble. Tony had witnessed Loki unleashing his wrath twice and he had pretty quickly decided to never want to be on the receiving end of that. “Or not, I mean, I haven't planned further than kissing you, and even that was on impulse. Pretty nice of you to not throw me through the wall, though, since I apparently misread, like, all of our conversations and-”

“Tony”, Loki nicely enough cut him off. He still sounded calm, but with how he hid his hands behind his back, he obviously wasn't. “I am not one of your conquests.”

“I know”, he firmly replied. “That's not what I want anyway.”

“You choose interesting ways to show your intentions then”, Loki said dryly.

“I do want to bang you.” One of Loki's eyebrows rose dangerously. _Screw it, you already lost your dignity, might as well throw the whole life away._ “Or the other way round”, Tony quickly added, “but why waste the whole package for an one-nighter?”

“A slight sense of risk-reward-ratio?”, Loki offered and Tony couldn't help but smile. He wanted to play hard to get? Wouldn't be the first time Tony won one of these.

“We both know that mine is hundred percent screwed up”, he light-heartedly denied, “but I am sure you'll only stab me if you feel used.”

“You would wish it were stabbing.”

“Even better”, Tony grinned. “Tell me again why we aren't laying in bed right now?”

“Mainly because you are an idiot”, Loki flatly replied.

“A fool”, Tony corrected. “Don't use so much modern English, it'll tarnish your reputation, Shakespeare.” There was a small tug around Loki's lips, but this time not in annoyance.

“Not so repulsed by me, are you?”, he dared to tease. Loki cocked his head is if he were deep in thought.

“Annoyed or irritated do seem more fitting.”

“Now you wound me”, Tony replied, using his best hurt face. “I know exactly that you mean charmed and enamoured.”

“Try fascinated”, Loki corrected, but his face immediately went rigid. Gotcha.

Tony moved a step closer, leaving them only a hand wide apart. Loki took in a sharp breath, but didn't push him away again. He avoided his eyes, however. This was more than playing hard to get. Still, Tony extended his hands, slowly, letting them hover over Loki's hips.

“Let me show you”, he almost whispered. For a moment, way too long, he didn't get an answer. He already expected to be refused again, when Loki did look at him. Nervous, worried, longing.

“The stabbing wasn't a joke.” It sounded weak, still Tony believed him.

“I know.”

He firmly held Loki's gaze, not long, because suddenly they were kissing again. He couldn't say who started this time. For a short moment, there was still hesitation in Loki's touches, but when Tony's hands began roaming, clinging, so did his. Tony was already trying to open the buckles on Loki's tunic, not to much avail. This shouldn't be so difficult. Just because he was distracted by strong hands that didn't know any restraint anymore. Not that he complained about that, but this damned smirk he could feel on his lips...

“Do you require help, Anthony?” Abruptly he looked up, though he was instantly pleased as Loki only sounded smug, but had his face flushed red and pupils blown wide. He would get this tone out of him as well... Later.

“First: Anthony? Seriously?”, he complained. “Nobody calls me that.”

“Exactly.” No, he definitely didn't flush as well. And he didn't focus extra hard on those buckles to hide it. “Second: you do.” Tony just scowled. “Didn't you say before that you wanted to do this at a more comfortable place? If we relocate, I might be inclined to help you.”

He definitely needed to get rid of this smugness. He also needed to get laid, fast.

“Bedroom does sound nice”, he agreed.

“How do we get there without being seen?”, Loki asked. “I would prefer no to meet Dr Banner or Agent Romanova in the halls right now.” Oh, right. They were in the communal science lab, not his private one. Might be one of the reasons why Loki had shied away before.

“Just give me a moment”, Tony murmured, taking hold of Loki's right wrist, pressing something on the bracelet he had to wear. With a quiet click it snapped open. When he looked up again, he was met with a surprised look. Only then Tony realized what he had done. So he just pulled Loki into another kiss. Hopefully this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass...

“Sir, I do not believe this was even a remotely good idea”, JARVIS voice suddenly interrupted them. He also needed to teach him about timing.

“I also expected a secret elevator or something in that direction”, Loki added with a smirk and Tony let out an exaggerated sigh.

“Fine, I don't make good decisions when I'm promised sex. We learnt that twenty-seven years ago. Can we continue with the important things?” Loki let out a chuckle.

“Of course.” After a quick kiss, he now took hold of Tony's wrist and before he could even blink, the scenery changed from lab gear to his bedroom. And before he could start thinking again, he felt an eager mouth on his. Well, screw thinking.

*****

Tony sat up properly on his bed, the one in which one person was definitely missing.

“What are you doing?” He asked, almost sounding accusing. They haven't been enjoying the after moments nearly long enough.

“I'm dressing”, Loki replied, not stopping to put on his really weird tunic. Tony had indeed needed help to get it off, greatly amusing the other.

“I can see that”, Tony muttered, “I know of a way more comfortable place, though.” Loki let out a small chuckle, but didn't miss a beat with those buckles. Tony hadn't been able to wipe out his smugness, but he still had thought Loki had enjoyed it. _You convinced him last time and you will do so again._

“You almost sound like you want me to stay.”

“And if I do?”, Tony asked, this time bringing Loki to halt, even if just for a moment. “Didn't you like it?”

A short pause, and Tony got even more frustrated that he only saw Loki's backside.

“I did. And I can always return the other night”, he then answered. “I will.” Did he just imagine the hint of bitterness, or...?

“That's not the same”, he complained. He didn't want to see Loki leave now, he wanted him on the mattress, next to him. Preferably with their arms around each other, but he wouldn't already push that far. Loki had enjoyed it. He had made sure that this was more than an one time thing. So why?

“The other's might find out if I don't stay the night in my room.” Tony furrowed his brows.

“We pulled all-nighters in the labs before”, he said. “Wouldn't be the first time we appeared together in the morning.” No reply, only the clicking of the buckles. “If they start to talk shit you can still throw them off the tower”, he tried another route. A faint smile appeared on Loki's lips.

“While it is endearing that you propose to kill your teammates, I would rather avoid that”, he chuckled.

“Come on, what could be the worst that could happen?”, Tony wanted, needed, to know. “Clint's gonna make gagging noises, Cap will go red for a day before bleaching his mind and someone's going to hand Nat twenty bucks.”

“You forget that I'm no woman”, Loki said. He definitely sounded bitter now. And tired. _Oh._ For a moment, nobody said a word. “I will leave now.”

Tony's head snapped up again.

“No, please”, he said, and Loki did stop. “I don't know how it's on Asgard, but we're fine here. Nobody will care that we are both men. Hell, everyone has known that I swing both ways for decades.” Loki let out a deep breath, but didn't turn around. “I'm not expecting you too tell everybody in the morning or next week or anything. Just don't be scared. Not here.”

Now Loki did turn, slowly, his eyes wandering from Tony to the empty spot next to him. He threw back the blanket a bit more, giving him an inviting smile. “Come here.”

Loki opened his mouth, closed it again. The longing was clear on his face. It has been so long, since... Then he shook his head.

“Thor is here.” His voice wavered, making Tony's heart clench.

“As if we couldn't keep track of one person”, he tried to reassure him. “JARVIS will tell you how to avoid him.”

Loki gave an uncertain look towards the ceiling before finally taking a step forward. He was greeted with a soft kiss and warm hands. And slowly, he relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up alone, the other half of the mattress already cold. He threw a glance towards the clock on his nightstand. 7:23. A sigh left his lips as he rolled onto his back, closing his eyes again. Did he actually expect him to be still here?

“When did he leave?”, he asked after a few moments. He should probably be grateful that Loki had at least stayed for a while, with how reluctant he had been in the beginning.

“A good morning to you as well, Sir”, JARVIS replied, sounding weirdly cheerful. “Mr Odinson left right after you fell asleep. Do you want me to initiate a global search for him?"

Tony opened his eyes and frowned.

“Are you angry?”

“Very observant, Sir”, he replied, dropping the act and sounding a lot more miffed. “Is it surprising that setting free a powerful sorcerer with at best dubious moral compass alarms me?”

“We need to work on your social circles”, Tony mumbled. His boy definitely learned from the wrong people. Didn't get that attitude from him. Probably. Tony contemplated just pulling the blanket over his head, but he knew JARVIS would ignore that. His own fault, for building sentient AIs. Not that he would want it any other way.

“My social circles consist almost entirely of people you personally invited, Sir, including your rather poor choice of a liaison.”

“Let's hope he's more than that.”

“Please not”, JARVIS replied dryly. “I would suggest starting the scans soon, as we probably won't find Mr Odinson after leaving our planet.”

“Not necessary, he's in the tower”, Tony dismissed the other. “You would have woken me if he weren't.”

“This is correct. However, I would like you to take this a bit more seriously.”

“I trust him.” He probably shouldn't, not that much at least.

“He's known for manipulation, Sir.” And you have been used before. Tony's chest clenched, a hand immediately shooting up to his reactor. He let out a shaky breath. _It was fine. Loki was still here. Yesterday hadn't been just a game._

“I apologise, Sir”, he began, “I-”

“It's fine”, Tony interrupted him. “You are right. But I think he deserves this chance, you know?” JARVIS didn't reply instantly, as if he wanted to say something, but in the end decided against it.

“Mr Friggason is in the kitchen on the common floor. He didn't use his magic so far and had put on the bracelet before he left. It still has to be reactivated, though.” Tony nodded. That sounded good. Nothing to worry about. “Mr Parker just arrived as well.”

*****

“I see you are hardworking as ever, Mr Parker”, JARVIS greeted the young man who was currently entering the tower's common floor through an open window. “Nobody would blame you for taking a short break.”

“I basically haven't worked in six months!”, he tried to defend himself, his good mood apparent in his voice. “Already started to get rusty. Also, I have told you to call me Peter.And I already visited Aunt May.”Once his feet hit the ground, he pulled of his mask, taking a deep breath. “I do have to get used to that again.”

“You were studying, I believe that qualifies as work”, JARVIS chuckled, throwing Peter off for a second. He hadn't been able to do this when he had left, had he? He had always been the best AI he had met – not that this were many – but still. Maybe Tony had tried out a few new lines of code, he would ask him later. “Are you alright?”, the AI spoke up again, sounding exactly as Peter knew him again. He threw a look at the ceiling.

“Yes, I am. Just wondered since when you can chuckle.”

“I'm learning”, was the simple reply, though with an humorous undertone. Now it was on Peter to let out a small laugh.

“Well, if you become the first sentient AI, I'm fine with it.”

“Thank you”, JARVIS replied, then changed the topic. “I think we were talking about your exchange?” Peter immediately started to beam.

“Yes, right!”, he exclaimed. “It was so awesome. Like, the institute had everything and they worked so differently from us and on so interesting topics and I could do so much. I kinda want to go back. But it's also nice being home again.”

“That indeed sounds very nice”, JARVIS agreed, “Please tell us more, when the others are back at the tower as well.”

“What? Nobody is here?”, Peter asked with a sigh as he made his way towards the kitchen, shoulders slumping. At least that meant more food for him, or something...

“Miss Romanoff and Mr Barton are on a short dated SHIELD mission, so they might stay out for a bit longer”, he began to explain, “Captain Rogers, however, is attending a charity event and should return in the evening. Dr Banner and Mr Odinson are visiting Dr Selveig and Dr Foster.” Peter puffed his cheeks. He had hoped he could see everyone. Then his face lighted up again.

“Thor is here?”, he wanted to verify. “Great, I haven't gotten the chance to meet him yet.”

“He does plan to stay for a few more weeks, so you should have plenty of time to get to know him”, JARVIS chuckled again. “I believe you will get along very well. Also, Mr Stark and Mr Friggason are currently at the tower.”

“Who is that?”, Peter interrupted, “A friend of Thor's?”

“His brother”, JARVIS corrected and Peter stopped dead in his tracks. The AI didn't speak on.

“You do plan to tell me that he has more than one and you are not talking about the one ripping a hole into the sky, right?”, he wanted to know. He feared that he already knew the answer. And he did. Curse his Parker-Luck.

“As far as we know, Loki is Mr Odinson's only sibling”, JARVIS said as if the whole thing wasn't strange or remotely dangerous or a reason to totally freak out. “He was brought here shortly after you left, as his punishment. There is apparently not much to worry about, since his magic is bound and he has behaved quite well so far.”

“That's not as reassuring as you try to make it sound”, Peter gulped.

“He could probably still throw you through a wall, if he really wanted to”; JARVIS continued.

“I didn't want to hear that, you know?”

“My apologies.” Peter wondered whether Tony was regretting making JARVIS able to learn and now was just to kind to stop it.

“Is there a reason why he's not being punished on Asgard?”, he then asked, slowly continuing his way towards the kitchen.

“Asgard's ways appear rather complicated, although it seems as if they needed something for show and making amends here sounded good”, JARVIS explained. “Maybe they just needed an excuse to send him off.” After a short pause, he changed the topic: “On an easier note, I informed Sir about your arrival and he is actually getting up for you.”

“Is he really?”, Peter let out a small laugh. “I feel honoured.” He could worry more later, talk with the others about this. If they survived the last half of a year, he could do a few hours.

“Don't let him hear that, his ego might explode”, someone suddenly said and snapped Peter's attention away from JARVIS.

He hadn't realised that he had already reached the kitchen and even less that it was occupied by a tall, dark haired man he didn't know. Oh, wait, he did. Saw him leading monster whales. Now he was sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading a newspaper. He didn't look really menacing like that.

“Uh, hi?”, he eloquently brought out. “I'm Peter.”

The other man chuckled and it made him tense up. His spider-sense didn't react in any way, but he didn't want to find out the hard way that it didn't work on aliens. But would he really try something now? Didn't seem probable, but...

“I am Loki, but you probably knew that”, he replied, surveying him. Peter tried his best not to squirm. There was nothing resembling malice in the other man's gaze at all, but it still made him uncomfortable. “How old are you?”, he then suddenly asked, throwing Peter off even more.

“Twenty-three”, he replied, forehead wrinkled. “Why?”

“You look very young, especially for an Avenger, that is all”, he said, taking a sip from his tea.

“I'm more like a trainee Avenger, so...” Peter shrugged, then decided that he could walk over to the fridge without getting killed. “You guys live really long, right? We must all seem like kids to you.” A hum.

“Childhood on Asgard lasts decades”, Loki mused. “But our biological system is vastly different to yours it evens out.”

Peter let out a thoughtful sound, but didn't reply anymore. His attention had been pulled by the fridge, in which he actually found leftover pizza – without a name on it. It even had extra cheese and pineapple. Sometimes even he seemed to get lucky. Happily he took it out, put it on a plate and microwaved it. When he sat down at the kitchen table, trying to choose a seat far enough away but not as much that he seemed scared of the other man, Loki gave him and the food a doubting look.

“Want a piece?”, Peter asked, mouth already half full. He got a rising eyebrow in return. At least he didn't seem to appear afraid. Dumb, probably, but not afraid. Which he still was. Because, honestly, fighting mad scientists with robot arms or massive furries was one thing, sitting at the same table as a freaky alien conqueror another.

“I really can not understand how you can eat that.” Was that a try to ease the mood? Might as well go along with it – and easy banter was something he could do. So this time, Peter actually gulped his bite down before speaking again.

“Pizza or microwaved stuff?”

“The second”, Loki replied. “For Midgardian food, Pizza is actually quite good, but reheated like that it simply becomes soft and chewy.”

“But it's still Pizza. It can never be totally disgusting.”

“Even with bananas and curry?” Loki proposed and Peter pulled a grimace.

“Clint still eats that? He lost a bet, he wasn't supposed to like it.”

“Well, not everything goes as planned”, Loki chuckled, making Peter wonder whether he meant his own invasion or something in the future. He mentally shook his head. Better keep the conversation going instead of worrying. He probably did mean Clint.

“What do you like on yours?”, he then asked. Loki hummed as he thought about it for a moment.

“Anchovies.” Now it was on Peter to give a questioning look.

“Are you joking?”

“No.”

“That's not much better than Clint's stuff.”

“Oh, it is”, Loki chuckled. “But I like seafood in general.”

“Fish is good”, Peter nodded, “especially baked salmon. Had you had Natasha's?”

“Are you two bonding over fish?”, Tony interrupted them, an amused smile on his face as he appeared in the doorway.

“Everyone can bond over food”, Peter insisted, taking another bite.

“Than let me bond with you, I didn't have anything for the past, uhm...”

“19 hours”, JARVIS helped out, sounding as if he just wanted to sigh.

“See, you can be a good boy”, Tony praised his AI with a smirk, before turning back to Peter. “Are you eating the whole pizza?”

“Yes”, he replied without hesitation.

“Oh, got cocky overseas, huh?”, Tony grinned and ruffled Peter's hair on his way to the fridge, who immediately pulled a grimace behind his back. “I know what you are doing.”

“I don't care, dad.” Loki furrowed his brows.

“You are...?”, he began asking, but Tony was quick to answer, still looking through the fridge.

“Nah, he's not.” He seemed to have found something, as he walked over to the microwave and put a whole box inside.

“It's a running gag on the team”, Peter then started to explain. “Steve is the mom, since he's always watching over everybody and because they are constantly bickering like an old couple, Tony became the dad.”

“That does sound reasonable”, Loki replied with a smirk.

“Don't you even think about joining in on that one, Blitzen”, Tony jokingly warned him. Loki looked as if he seriously contemplated, but in the end shook his head.

“Don't worry, I will find my own nicknames for you.”

“Now I'm worrying”, he laughed. A few seconds later, the microwave pinged, and Tony walked over to the table with what appeared to be noodles. “So, Spiderling, how was your exchange?” Peter immediately started beaming and babbling.

“Totally awesome! Their labs were so great, maybe even better than yours-”

“Totally disowned.”

“I think I can live with that.”

“You are a horrible child.”

“Okay, their labs were almost as good as yours”, Peter rolled his eyes, though not really offended. He did slow down his talking a bit, though. “But everyone was super nice and they had really interesting methods for research. Mostly genetics, but they had some stuff for cybernetics as well, so it was super fascinating. And the city was beautiful, but I didn't have that much time for sight-seeing.” Peter took a deep breath after his rambling, but Tony still looked at him expectantly. “I'll tell you the exact science stuff later, when Bruce is also here. It's a lot and I don't want to tell everything twice.”

“You are just lazy”, Tony complained. “Are you at least staying the night?”

“No, I'll be leaving in two hours latest”, Peter shook his head and Tony pouted. “Matt's coming back from Wakanda and I want to surprise him at the airport.”

“As if you two lovebirds haven't been on the phone every day.”

“That's not the same!”, Peter almost whined. “We haven't seen each other in three months.”

“Just bring him here”, Tony suggested. “Or, rather, don't do that.”

“People with decency do exist.”

“Doesn't mean you have it.”

“Be happy that I don't have any food left.” He got a mock-gasp in return.

“No respect for you elders anymore? When will you learn how much Steve hates that?”

“He's not here”, Peter shrugged.

“But neither is the ultra sticky tomato sauce.”

“We do need to make more of that”, he grinned. Loki meanwhile just looked confused. When Peter noticed this, he started to laugh, not worrying anymore whether that would be a good idea or end with him as a pile of goo. Loki simply smiled with him.

“I do not understand anything about your conversation anymore.”

“Tony's joking about Matt, so I'm declaring war”, Peter explained, while not explaining much.

“And you made special sauce for that?”, Loki asked doubtfully.

“Extra sticky sauce, perfect for shooting from a spoon”, Tony joined in, his eyes gleaming. “Steve hates it, you'll love it.”

“You might be right”, Loki now chuckled as well. “And this Matt is who?”

Now Peter hesitated before answering, his worries resurfacing again. Risking himself was one thing, but Matt... On the other hand, he had planned to bring him over for Cap's birthday anyway.

“He's my boyfriend”, he then decided to say. Loki didn't reply at first as well, and since Peter couldn't read his expression, he furrowed his brows. “Is there a problem?”

Loki blinked a few times, then spoke up again, a faint smile on his lips.

“No, there is none”, he said, “I am simply not used to such... openness.”

“Asgard's not really the place to hoist rainbow flags”, Tony huffed, “but Lokes is fine.” Peter nodded in understanding, while Loki only seemed confused again.

*****

After a while, they had moved from the kitchen to the living room, taking seat on the sofas. Tony had tried to get Peter to spill more science info, but didn't get much more out of him. Apparently, he actually did have to wait for Bruce. When he had finally given up with an exasperated sigh and hands in the air, which had only made Peter laugh, Loki, who had just listened so far, chimed in again, asking about the rainbow flag comment they had made earlier. So Peter had began an abridged version of America's history of homosexuality, because no, he couldn't just answer what he had been specifically asked. Not that Tony minded. How could he, when Loki listened thoughtfully, his face having this beautiful concentrated expression he always had when he absorbed information as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. Tony had seen it more often in the beginning of them working together in the labs – it had started to disappear the more Loki learned about Midgardian science. His regular look of concentration was also beautiful, but this was something else.

Way too fast they were interrupted by Steve, who had come back from his charity event thing. At least he was pretty sure that Loki hadn't really noticed how Tony hadn't been able to keep his eyes from him. He was also pretty sure that Peter had, though the kid was nice enough not to comment on it.  
With Cap joining them, the conversation had changed to Peter's exchange again. Loki had leaned back into the couch more relaxed, but he still seemed to think about their prior conversation. After a while, Peter had excused himself to pick up Matt, promising to be back sometime tomorrow. Steve had left as well, but to hit some punching bags down in the gym. Tony didn't wait long to change seats and sat down next to Loki, swinging his arms over the backrest of the couch. Not directly around Loki's shoulders, but close enough for now.

“So, you enjoyed your conversation?”, he then asked.

“It was indeed quite informative”, Loki nodded, earning a huff from Tony.

“You were so focused, you wouldn't have noticed the Hulk marching through”, he teased, but Loki's immediate stiffening made him instantly regret it.

“It's... fascinating how different our cultures think about it”, Loki slowly replied, and to Tony's relief relaxed a bit again, even leaning backwards more, so Tony moved his arm closer, properly laying it around his shoulders. He got a sad smile in return, but also a hand on his thigh. “Even this would be dangerous.”

“Thor hugs us all the time”, Tony stated, brows furrowed.

“As a greeting, after a battle”, Loki replied, “not to enjoy intimate company.”

“What would happen if we were found like this on Asgard?” A sharp intake of breath, that made Tony worry again.

“It doesn't matter”, Loki then pressed out, “because I will make sure it won't happen.” Tony thought better than to ask again, instead laid his head against Loki's shoulder, his hand taking hold of the one on his thigh.

*****

 It was the second night for a long while in which he didn't go to bed alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to finish the next chapter orz  
> Last months were really busy for me, but everything slowed down again by now, so I should be able to spend more time writing.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Tony woke up alone again. Of course he did. And the other side of the mattress already felt cold again as well. He pulled the second blanket close, burying his face into it. It faintly smelt like Loki.

“Hey, JARVIS?”, he asked after a few moments, “When did he leave?”

“Right after you fell asleep, Sir.” Tony let out a sigh, hugging the blanket more. _Kinda pathetic._

“Are there any meetings for today?”

“No, there aren't”, JARVIS replied and Tony already closed his eyes again. “I have, however, taken the freedom to reschedule yesterday's appointment to Tuesday the 3rd. Although Miss Potts was everything but amused.” He needed a moment before recalling which one JARVIS might have meant.

“Wasn't an important one anyway”, he then mumbled, before furrowing his brows. “Why didn't you tell me about it yesterday?”

“I didn't prioritize it in the morning over Mr Friggason and later decided that rescheduling would be more beneficial to you than interrupting your time with him and Peter.”

“You didn't take your chance to keep me away from him?”, Tony chuckled.

“You seemed happy”, JARVIS replied, sounding a bit hurt.

“I am”, Tony agreed, “and I'm thankful that you care about me. Just don't forget to infodump me because of that.”

“I understand”, JARVIS said, and Tony was sure he would nod if he could, “then please remember that breakfast will begin in thirteen minutes and since it is Sunday, it would be unwise to be later than necessary.” Tony let out an exaggerated sigh, pulling the blanket higher. If he were late to that, he would have to sit through one of Steve's 'I'm-not-angry-just-disappointed'-speeches. Still

“I should've told you to start tomorrow.” JARVIS simply chuckled.

*****

When the music turned down, Tony pulled a grimace. Not that JARVIS could see it, with how he laid on a creeper beneath one of his cars.

“How often do I have to tell you not to do this?”, he asked reproachfully, not bothering to come out.

“You allowed me to do so yourself, Sir, as long as there is a good reason”, JARVIS replied. “Mr Friggason is asking for entrance.” Tony's face instantly lit up.

“Then let him in. I'll be ready in a few seconds”, he said, hurrying to tighten the most necessary screws. He could finish the rest later. When he rolled out from under the car, Loki was already standing next to it, eyeing him.

“Hey”, Tony greeted him, smile still in place. He quickly grabbed the nearby towel to at least rid his hands of the worst oil stains before he got up.

“Just something to pass the time?”, Loki asked, nodding towards the car, but didn't sound disdainful at all. Tony shortly followed his gaze, giving the headlights some light pats.

“The little girl needs some touch ups, haven't been able to spend much time with her in the last time.”

“So she got lucky today.”

“Oh, I won't forget you over her, don't worry”, Tony grinned, pulling Loki closer the next moment. He just frowned at him.

“You are greasy, Anthony.” His grin widened as he leaned up to nibble at Loki's earlobe. That would definitely leave some oil stains on his boring shirt.

“I might be developing a kink for you calling me that”, he whispered and got a husky laugh in return – and a soft push backwards. Not nearly as strong as back then, but his throat tightened nonetheless. _Already ruined everything?_ The next moment Loki softly took his chin in his hand, turning him to look upward.

“If that's the case, I'll make sure you hear it often”, he chuckled. “But later, since I have come here for something different, _Anthony_.” Tony pouted. _What an asshole._ In the next moment, Loki's wrist came into his focus, the bracelet dangling right in front of his eyes.

“You still need to reactivate this.” _Oops._ Tony had actually forgotten about it. And he couldn't say he would have been mad if Loki had had 'forgotten' it as well.

“Why?”, he asked. “Nobody would notice if it stayed deactivated.”

“You really did forget about it, didn't you?” Tony huffed, but didn't bother denying it. “I don't know whether Heimdall or Odin can notice that it's not working, although the chances are high and I would prefer not to learn the hard way.”

“That does sound like a reason”, Tony agreed, already grabbing Loki's wrist to guide him towards one of his working tables. He sat him down at the station and pulled another chair for himself. Loki had already pulled up his sleeve to give him better access when he returned. If he were honest, reactivating the magic-blocking mechanism was utterly easy, especially since he had developed it himself. But since he had an egoistical streak, and more knowledge about this thing than Loki did, he took his time. Opening a small compartment here, turning a few screws there,...

Loki was watching him closely, with this beautiful concentrated look, trying to understand how the bracelet worked. Tony had started to teach him basic human science not long after Loki had been sent to Earth again, and it hadn't had taken him long to reach university levels, but this was still out of his familiarity. They had never talked about it either. The last compound faintly clicked shut again and Tony reactivated the bracelet with a combination of DNA-imprint and other codes. He would have loved to stretch his working even further, but Loki probably wouldn't have believed him much longer.

“So, all done”, he then said and patted Loki's hand, who pulled it away to look at the bracelet. His expression was completely neutral, but Tony didn't believe that.

“Does it feel different?”, he asked after a few moments of silence, nodding towards the bracelet. “I never asked.” For a short moment, something like surprise hushed over Loki's face, but was gone as soon as it appeared. He threw Tony an unreadable look before focusing on his wrist again.

“It does”, he slowly replied. “I can barely feel the flow of seidr with this, it is reduced to a mere itch, but not enough to grasp.” Tony didn't answer, but instead thoroughly looked at him. He didn't like what he found, or rather missed. A spark in his eyes that he had never noticed until two days ago and wasn't there now. “Is my answer not to your liking?”

“You could have told me that it hurts.” Loki let out a dry laugh, making Tony flinch.

“For what? Your pity?”

“No! Just-”, Tony began, but then shook his head. “I don't know. I'm not pitying you. But looking forward to when we can throw that thing away.” Loki blinked in surprise. “What? I took it off in the first place, didn't I?”

“You did”, Loki replied, carefully again. “You also said you were prone to unwise decisions when you are promised to lay with someone.”

“I'm not saying that's not true”, Tony replied with a grin, “but I don't think it was that dumb. You are still here, I wasn't killed in my sleep.”

“I wouldn't need magic for that one”, Loki replied, but there laid no threat in his voice.

“I know.” Tony leaned forward to kiss him, not demanding, but not really soft either. Loki simply answered without intensifying it, putting one hand on Tony's cheek. Soon it travelled downwards, over his nape, his collarbone until it laid over his reactor. A sharp breath escaped his lips, but when Loki then broke the kiss, pulled his hand away, Tony held him back, even tried to move him closer, pull him on top of him. Loki let out a surprised sound, but went with it, moving so that he straddled him, only to immediately be pulled into another kiss, slower, more tender than the first one.

When they did break up for air, they looked directly into each other's eyes. Tony searched for the spark, but only found wariness. When Loki didn't say anything, he slung his arms around his waist and burrowed his face into his nape. His skin was cool, Tony had noticed that before, but he liked it.

“It is strange”, Loki finally said, only a whisper.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Shakespeare, that's all that matters”, Tony said, smiling against the soft skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bookshopping, yay. With not much emphasis on bookshopping.

“Hey, Rudolph”, Tony greeted as he stepped into the library for the first time in weeks. He _was_ glad that Loki living with them had also meant for this room to become more than a maybe weird memorial to his mother, but he didn't like going there so often. It always brought some bittersweet memories.

Years ago they had sat together on the couch, his mother reading to him. He never liked to read the stories himself, but those hours together might be his fondest memories. Now the couch stood empty in the back of the library. The even older armchair next to it, however, was occupied with a man burrowed in a heavy book. When Tony stepped closer, he only got a dismissive hand wave in return. He couldn't help but chuckle, especially when Loki started frowning, still not looking up from the pages. Tony sat down on the couch's armrest, letting his eyes wander. He knew better than to try to get his attention again, it would only result in an irritated Loki who would shoot down ideas on principle. And while Tony couldn't deny that he sometimes dreamt of what a pissed off Loki would do with him, he neither wanted that right now, nor did he believe he would get it – not with how Loki held himself back, how unsure, foreign, he felt about their relationship. How would he react simply to being called his boyfriend? Scared, terrified? Or hopeful, as long as it only happened behind closed doors? A soft thump ripped him from his thoughts. Loki had closed the book, now eyeing Tony expectantly.

“So, are you still finding something to read?”, Tony asked.

“I am”, Loki replied, letting his fingers trace the leathern cover. “Maybe you should try it as well.”

Tony shook his head. “I rather watch you doing it.” A smile hushed over his lips as he noticed the faint blush crossing the other's cheeks. “It would be horrible if you ran out of books. Get pretty boring.”

“Truly horrendous”, Loki agreed with a hum. “Especially for you.”

“Lucky us that I have a plan”, Tony grinned, pulling a small device out of his pocket, throwing it towards Loki the next moment. He caught it with ease, curiously turning it around. It looked similar to a wristwatch, but when he pressed the power button a menu appeared instead of numbers. “That's an image inducer. Pick some settings, put it on your arm and voilà – everybody will see what you chose. It's only an optical illusion, though.”

“A simple glamour”, Loki mumbled in approval, already looking through his options. When he put it around his wrist – left, Tony noted, not where the bracelet was – a shimmer ran over his body, revealing a beautiful and finely dressed woman.

“What do you think?”, Loki asked, pushing a strand of wavy chestnut hair behind his ear.

“Gorgeous”, Tony said, not able to keep himself from staring. He quickly caught himself, though.

“Not that you don't look totally gorgeous anyway, I –“ Loki interrupted him with a laugh, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. Tony pouted.

“Let's just go”, he said, extending his hand. Loki gave him a puzzled look, but there was just a hint of hope in his eyes. “To buy more books.”

“I'm not allowed to leave the tower”, Loki objected, although a smile was already tucking at his lips, eyes now gleaming.

“Nobody needs to know”, Tony grinned, grabbing Loki's hand and pulling him upwards with him. “And people are already wondering why I've been so low on scandals lately.”

“Call me Linda then, darling.”

*****

At first, they had gotten by mostly unnoticed, but soon word had spread that Tony Stark was in a _book store_ of all things and the paparazzi had started to appear. The owner was used to famous customers and their attachments, so they were still able browse in relative peace, much to Loki's relief. Not that he had let his nervousness show, as a prince Loki was used to his steps being watched, but that didn't mean he had ever liked it. Once they were on their own, plus maybe five or so regular customers that Loki had insisted didn't need to be sent out because of them – they were just simple humans as well, and _sorry for bringing the paparazzi here, we don't want to impose_ – which also seemed to make the owner like Linda, Loki had eased and started browsing. Tony just walked behind him, sometimes trying to help in the rare case that the knew the author or work, but was mostly being used to hold the books he picked. He made mental notes for every book Loki didn't choose as well. He definitely held himself back, keeping the staple from growing too high. Still, the atmosphere grew easy and Loki even had some fun with one of the cashiers who apparently had once been one of Tony's one-night-stands. Not that he remembered her, but he didn't remember a lot of partners from a few years ago.

They returned to the tower in the evening, laughing and carrying enough books to last for the next weeks.

However, as the elevator doors opened on the common floor, their good mood was crushed.

Steve stood in the living room, arms crossed, looking honestly pissed.

“Where have you two been?”, he immediately asked, and not in his usual I-was-baselessly-worried-to-death tone, but more like an actual army Captain. Wonderful. “Don't even dare to try workshop.”

“We have been book shopping”, Tony simply replied, lifting one of their bags to emphasise. Steve didn't seem to like his answer one bit.

“Book shopping”, he repeated, shaking his head. “Loki is not to leave the tower. You can't just change the rules as you want.”

“This is my tower, so, yes, I can”, Tony stated, trying to pull Loki past Steve, but of course he wouldn't let them.

“This concerns everyone of us, not just you.”

“Nothing bad happened”, Tony tried another route, his nerves running thin. Wasn't he allowed one nice day out? “Next time-”

“No”, Steve interrupted him sharply, “there won't be a next time. He will not leave the tower again. We have a contract with Asgard, one that you pushed for. We can't risk it.” Tony wanted to shoot back, but Loki was faster, probably for the better. Still, it irritated him even more.

“You are right.” Tony threw him an angry glare. “We should have spoken with the rest of the team. It was foolish and I sincerely apologise. There will not be another incident.” Steve looked at him in surprise, clearing his throat before answering.

“It's good that at least someone understands. Please know that it's nothing personal.” Loki simply nodded. “Could Tony and I speak one-to-one?”

“Of course”, Loki replied, “Good evening, Captain, Anthony.” Just as he was out of the room, probably heading for the library, and out of earshot, Steve basically started hissing.

“What do you think you were doing? You can't just go and break agreements simply because you sleep with him!”

“Yes, tell the whole tower”, Tony shot back. “I just thought he needed some fresh air, can't be good for anybody to be locked in for months.”

“He has six floors and balconies.”

“You know exactly what I mean!”

“He's a prisoner!”

“No, he's not!” Tony felt like strangling Steve at the moment. “You said it yourself, that you are uncomfortable with imprisoning mind-controlled people.” Steve sighed, taking a deep breath to calm himself. They would get nowhere if they continued shouting at each other.

“That doesn't change that it at least has to look like we keep him prisoner.”

“Ever heard of image inducers?”, Tony more stated than asked, but at least calmer than before. “Just in case you are wondering who the brunette in the newspaper tomorrow is.”

“I did expect you to use something like that, the public is not the problem”, Steve said. “A lot of things could have gone bad.” Tony tried to interrupt again, but Steve hushed him with a movement of his hand. “And just because I sympathise with him on a few things doesn't mean that I trust him. Are you really sure that _you_ want any of this?” Tony let out a dry laugh.

“Are you serious? He's not manipulating me.” _He's not. Don't even think about it._

“I don't think he's called God of Lies for nothing”, Steve stated, making Tony sigh.

“Who knows”, he replied with a shrug. “He wouldn't be the first one to backstab me. But I have the feeling that he won't.” Steve just looked at him for a while, then deflated.

“I'm worried, Tony. You are one of my closest friends and I don't want to see you get hurt.”

“I know, and I appreciate it – a lot”, Tony said, only feeling tired now. “But, please, trust me on this.” Steve took his time again and Tony already prepared to keep this up for a while. To his surprise, he didn't have to.

“Fine”, Steve relented, although not sounding entirely convinced, “but I will watch closely – and if I get the feeling he's up to something, I will intervene.” Tony opened his mouth to answer, but Steve wasn't finished just yet. “ _And_ you won't go out with him again, not without the permission of the whole team.”

“Yes, dad”, Tony mockingly rolled his eyes, although he was relieved that Steve at least tried to understand him. He got an expectant look in return, so he added more seriously: “I won't, promised.”

“I'll take you by the word.”

“Would be disappointed if you wouldn't.” Steve patted his shoulder with a soft smile and turned to leave, but Tony held him back.

“Do the others know? About Lo and me?”

“I don't know”, Steve admitted, “I haven't talked with them about anything.” Tony huffed.

“Natasha is really perceptive”, he added, a smile tucking on his lips “and I won't protect you from her.”

“Good, because neither would I.”

*****

“JARVIS?”, Tony asked as he stepped into the elevator, leaving Steve behind.

“He already went to sleep, Sir”, came the immediate reply and Tony shot a sceptical look to the ceiling.

“You are also getting into mind reading now?”

“Unfortunately not”, he answered, “But since Mr Friggason seemed to be the only thing on your mind for the last days, I calculated a high chance to guess correctly.”

“You are being cocky again.”

“I would never, Sir.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Tony got what he wanted! Maybe he shouldn't relax on that, though.


End file.
